Problem: ${7 \div \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}}$
Solution: Imagine we have ${7}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{3}$ of the size. In total we have $7 \times 3$ pieces. $7 \times 3 = 21$